


The End

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm sorry Ludwig, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Ludwig didn't expect what was coming. However, when Hitler was dead set in his goals...even Ludwig would have to pay the consequences of his bosses maddening need to come out victorious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Suicide, death, blood, war, mention of rape, gore(?), heavy mentions of pain, mentions of mass deaths, mentions of torture, alluding to torture later, dark and mature themed
> 
> This was an idea I had many years back after I read a couple of books, watched several documentaries and movies on the end of WWII. Hitler would not accept a surrender. It was victory or the complete annihilation of Germany so then I got thinking…well Ludwig would fit Hitler’s ideal image of the perfect Aryan. On top of that, he would probably want to keep the personification of his own nation close at hand. Obviously, throughout the war Ludwig would be doing very many things and not all of it by Hitler’s side…but Hitler would be keeping a watchful eye on him. 
> 
> Now, think about this, it’s the last days of the war. The Russians are in Berlin, Hitler is about to commit suicide with his new wife Eva Braun. In those plans to kill himself…knowing that his nation is personified….he would never want the Russians getting a hold of Ludwig. What better way to stop this from happening then trying to kill him just before his own suicide…
> 
> I might edit this and expand on it…I just had to get this written down before some of my inspiration disappears

Ludwig lay in a pool of his own blood, six gun shot wounds in his body, none to the head. Hitler had shot him when he had realised that the Russians were coming in and only now was it official that the war was lost. Ludwig had wondered why he hadn’t shot him between the eyes, ended him there, but that crazed look didn’t make him question it. It was the same look that he’d seen when he’d been forced to cower in this bunker with him…the same reason he’d been paraded around like a show horse….like the perfect Aryan specimen. In a way, Ludwig felt as if he deserved this, especially with all the things that had happened behind the scenes, or rather the things the allies had not realised until just recently. All those work camps….death camps.

Oh Gott….

The thought of them made him feel sick. It was like someone had shoved their hand into his mouth and was tugging hard at his tonsils. It was the feeling of bile coming up because he couldn’t do anything to save his own people….people that Hitler had effectively used as a scapegoat…had managed to steal all their money and livelihood…had turned them into the other. 

Ludwig should have been shot in the head….he should die here much in the same way the geographical mass of Germany was being raped. Hitler refused to surrender…it was a victory or complete annihilation…it looked as if this was it…he was dying here…and he never did find out what happened to Gilbert. 

Ludwig squeezes his eyes shut, tears streaming down the side of them and onto the freezing cold floor. He wondered if it only felt cold because he’d lost so much blood. Wasn’t that something? For once…an immortal like him felt very mortal. He could feel the pain of each bullet hole inside of his body. He could feel the pain of his people who had been misled and were suffering now because of red-wing fascist government….one that they had elected.

He had been shocked when he’d been grabbed by his Fuehrer along with Frau Eva Braun…or perhaps it was more apt calling her Frau Hitler. No one else followed, the Fuehrer and his wife were retiring to their private quarters after all…but Ludwig had a sickening feeling when the door closed behind him.

Cyanide had been involved but it was clear that Hitler had not foreseen the fact that he would be dragging Ludwig in with them. That was fine though, Hitler had brought his Walther Pistol, fully loaded. 

The anatomy of nations was unknown to their bosses and Hitler couldn’t be sure that poison would even affect their system the same way as a human. However, putting six bullets into him should do the trick. If there was blood, it meant they could die, right? 

If this was a healthy nation they were talking about than certainly not. The thing was that Ludwig wasn’t considered a healthy nation anymore, not when Germany was in ruins…cities like Dresden were burning for days. These were also things that Ludwig felt acutely. His skin burning in different parts of his body because of all the bombings. The bruises the have manifested over his skin as his women are raped by approaching allied armies. 

Ludwig did not look like the same man he had been when the war first begun. It was probably a good thing that he wasn’t….he deserved to suffer, he deserved to die…but a small part of him didn’t want to be tortured at the hands of Ivan…who he knew would not show mercy, not after the eastern front. 

Ludwig coughs…and blood spurts from his mouth. His body feels heavy…heavier than usual and he wishes with what’s left of his pained heart that this entire thing….this entire war….that Hitler was just all a bad nightmare. He wants to wake up in his bed, knowing that Gilbert is alright, and knowing that no lives were lost for an idiotic ideology….one that he had unfortunately fallen into at the beginning. 

The tall bleeding German doesn’t know how much time passes as he lays there aware of everything happening….feeling the pain…finding it hard to breath as all that comes up is blood. He was surprised his body had this much blood….or maybe he had lost enough that he hasn’t realised that it’s just old blood caught in his throat. 

His uniform is drenched…and the only company he has besides his dark thoughts, and the occasional sound of muffled artillery are the two dead bodies slumped against and on the sofa not to far away from him. 

Ludwig squeezes his eyes shut again as he tries to breath but all he manages is to rasp out…gurgle thanks to the blood stuck in his throat. If anyone had wanted to think of a good type of torture for a being like him….it would be this. 

Ludwig doesn’t remember if he passes out or not but he wakes up when he hears the door groan open. The first thought that comes to mind was that the Russians had found the bunker, the second was why wasn’t he dead….had Hitler been so moronic in his aim that he’d been wounded enough to think he was dying but not enough to die?! 

Whatever his third thought may have been it’s quickly forgotten when he catches sight of Heinz Linge who despite not reacting too violently, looked a little perturbed by the sight. He wasn’t sure if it was because there was a third body there, that of Ludwig’s, who was still conscious in spite of all the blood lost, or that Ludwig was still alive in spite of all the blood lost. 

“How are you not dead?” Heinz asks disgust stretching the word ‘you’ as if it was obvious now that Ludwig was not human and that was repulsing. 

If Heinz thought he would receive an answer well he was sorely mistaken Ludwig could hardly form words without it getting gurgled by the blood still in his throat. This has Heinz pausing as he analyzes the situation. If Ludwig had been like this for a while…then he could wait until he deals with the bodies of Adolf and Eva before coming to properly deal with him. Heinz would feel wrong burning his own nations body with that of his Fuehrer and his wife. He may have been slightly disgusted by the concept of such entities but he was still very patriotic so instead he pretends Ludwig isn’t there as he wraps both other bodies in a blanket and orders several people to help take the bodies out. 

It seemed the sight of such a bloodied Ludwig had the helpers stopping in their track to stare before Heinz snaps at them and they’re getting back to their duty. The door shuts behind him leaving him effectively alone. If that wasn’t discouraging Ludwig wasn’t sure what would be….being left behind like a disease. 

Ludwig passes out again. 

He’s never sure if he’s dreaming or not but there is an instance where he feels himself being lifted. Then…he can briefly remember hearing hushed urgent conversation near him. He knows that these two events must have occurred many hours apart. Everything was blurring together but there is a point where his wet uniform is changed, he’s not sure to what…but something dry…and something worn. They didn’t have very many new things if any…and he’s certain whatever they put on him…whether it was a new uniform or not, was old and most likely torn.

Time most have elapsed because he can hear crying…and then everything goes black again. 

The next time he wakes up, despite his entire body hurting…as if he were being crushed not even the dull pulsating pain he had gotten used to before he’d been shot…he’s pulled up by the scruff of his neck, yanked up really but what was more pain when that was all he was feeling. 

Through the pain….Ludwig knows who it is that has finally found him and the microscopic sliver hope that he had that he would just die before Ivan found him disappears. 

“I will have much fun with you.” The thickly accented voice states and Ludwig knows that if he thought he knew pain before…he would learn a whole knew lesson of what it truly is.


End file.
